Kingdoms
Enníare Enníare (IPA: ɪn’ia’ɾɛ, Enníare) is the main continent within the events of LCRP, and where a majority of recorded history has occurred. In the vast fields across the nearly 8,000,000 square kilometres of land within the area, numerous powerful kingdoms vie for power among the native flora and fauna decorating the environment. Arindear Arindear is the second largest kingdom within the continent, controlling a total of ten provinces across Northwestern and Central Enníare. Though ruled by a stable feudalistic government, headed by a High Baron, the Arindians fell prey to the da’surian forces of Ignis during his conquests. Soon after, however, the newly established Order of Light took control of the government, leading into the events of the Crusade for Order. Arindear Proper The birthplace of the modern Arindian Kingdom, this small and unassuming land was once merchant territory of the Sierdan Empire, prized for its abundance of rivers and trade routes, both of which being pillar-stones of contemporary Arindian culture. With Arindear City as its capitol, and Castle Valor as its head of military, the kingdom prospered in the time before the Da’surian Wars. However, with the decentralization of the government, and the increasing support among the common peoples for the Order of Light, the kingdom fell into a state of steady decay, from which it has not yet recovered. Agriculturally, the land is rich in hearty soil and bountiful harvests in the south, with the north typically reserved for trading and industry. Near the Latarnian-Arindian border, annual dragon migrations are commonly seen, most flying in from Castellon and other Western provinces. And, comprising a key aspect of the Arindian economy, the numerous rivers dividing the land allowed for the kingdom to quickly become a trade superpower, rivaling even the likes of Sion and Concordia in its prime. Western Provinces The Western Provinces, also commonly referred to as the “New Arindear Provinces,” are a haven for Order of Light activity, despite their central hub being situated in the mainland. The region’s main sources of income rely heavily on maritime trade via rivers or the nearby West Enníare Seas. Despite this, many artists and artisans have established a foothold within the bustling hearts of commerce, making the Western Provinces infamous for their abundance of culture and craftsmanship. New Arindear A site of very little exports, New Arindear is sparse in farmable land, and dominated by rough stone and dry, rocky expanses. The only populations of note are that of the few ports scattered along the desolate coasts, along with the occasional fishing village near the northern bogs. Castellon Also known by its informal title, “Northern Spelltoopia,” these lands were once controlled by the titular Magik Nation, and relinquished to Arindear after their joint conquest of the Southern lands with Sion. Once the home to the Arindian Dragon Guard, the Order of Light has since driven out a majority of magic users, leaving the province in a state of economic collapse. And, though rich in minerals ripe for alchemal and wizardly use, all export and extraction of these such goods were banned by the Order of Light. With the symbolic siege of Castle Spelltoopia, and its subsequent fall, the Magik Nation of Spelltoopia fell, and in its place the reign of order began. Darkhelm The Southernmost of the Western Provinces, the rural farmlands of Darkhelm export a majority of Arindear’s western produce and other raw materials. In its days of Spelltoopian occupation, a small group of wizards banded together and formed a series of crystalline towers along the border, capable of either containing or expelling dark magic. As of recent, an unidentified warlock has taken control of the province, activating the towers’ magical defenses and sending the lands into a state of slowed time. The Order of Light, unsurprisingly, hasn’t established a foothold within Darkhelm. Merriville The rolling hills of Merriville house a growing number of halfling immigrants, with quaint huts and unreaped fields scattered among the province. Because of its lack of nearly anything magical, the Order of Light possesses very little influence over the region. Southern Provinces The Southern Provinces, being sparse in notable society, primarily consist of untapped countryside and the few occasional pioneers wishing to strike riches within the expansive fields of the realm. However, due to their close proximity to the Feywild Woods, uncanny and oftentimes inconceivable magical occurrences have been known to startle unknowing travelers, along with the native creatures of the deep woods occasionally appearing within the provinces. Vindavin Named after the High Baron of the time, Vindavin was the first of the Southern Provinces to be colonized. Though primarily consisting of forests and shrubs, the maritime industry has boomed since its founding, along with prosperous logging activities and a notable border with the Concordian Empire. Tespoke Similarly to the province of Vindavin, Tespoke is primarily a haven for loggers, traders, and hunters, with the occasional settlement populating the dense forests and rivers of the area. Midland As its name would suggest, Midland is at the approximate centre of the Southern Provinces, with its economy dominated by the fur trade and game meats. Along the rivers dividing the region, one can find hubs of industry within quaint cities, commonly known for their expertise in exotic furs and skins. And, notably, the province is populated by skilled tailors and other artisans who refine the natural materials within the region and sell them for great profits. Wildland Through its mountainous trails and valleys, the Feywild Woods have expanded significantly into Wildland, thus earning the realm its titular title. Because of its heavy magical presence, the province is under military occupation from the Order of Light, attempting to drive the fey and other such creatures out from the Arindian borders. Westside The province of Westside, as opposed to what one would expect, is the easternmost Arindian colony. Its name is commonly attributed to magic from the nearby Feywild Woods interfering with sailors’ compasses, leading to their misconception of the lands being along the Western coast. Due to the aforementioned presence of the Feywild Woods, numerous disappearances and magical phenomenon occur within the borders of the region, though they are ill-defined in regards to the edges of the woodlands. Azimar Though not much is known of the former Concordian colony, its lack of infrastructure and state of severe poverty and famine is infamous among the population of Enníare, with any intervention from the Concordians abandoned centuries ago. Concordia Home to diverse landscapes and geographical conditions, the Concordian Empire is a bustling metropolis of innovation and commerce, with its capitol, Concordion, the centre of many geopolitical exchanges, as well as a bustling economical power. It borders La Zalma to the east, the Sound of Concordia to its north, the West Enníare Seas to the west, with Saragoza in its southwest, and the Arindian Southern Provinces of Vindavin, Tespoke, and Midland to its south. The empire is heavily monarchist, run near-exclusively by the patriarchal ruler, the Müdro. And, though no longer the vast power it once was, the society retains much of its former caste structure, with a strict distinction between the ruling class, the Müdaan, and the serf majority, as well as the economically dominant slave trade, taking up an entire class of peoples itself. Horaim Horaim is the southernmost kingdom of Enníare, forming a distinct culture and an economically dominant force within its fellow southern realms. Formed among the lush grasslands of the Valeran Peninsula, and possessing two islands along its coast, Horaim quickly grew to be a prosperous trading power, and a staunchly independent thorn to any potential rivals hoping to control its riches. Based around its central capitol of Valeran, the namesake of its home peninsula, Horaim is home to numerous species and pacts, most notably the humans, the elves, the minotaurs, and its national symbol, the Southern Griffin. Its society, fittingly, is accommodating to the different cultures within it, and open to foreign trade and influence. Koridon Lead from the bustling palaces of Kasalta, the kingdom of Koridon is unique in that it is the only former colony of Concordia to have relative stability within its government, and without any significant infastructural damage to its society as a whole. Notable for its maritime knowledge, rolling hills, and heavy cavalry, the kingdom is a popular site for Southern trade, and has positive relations with Horaim and Sierda. However, being blamed for the region’s desparity, the Azimarine kingdom has a tense relationship with Koridon, and border skirmishes are not uncommon between the two. K’vak The most notable island of the Enníarian realms, K’vak is home to the aptly named K’vaki Khanate, a goblin kingdom – the only one of their kind across Enníare. While the land itself is primarily badlands in the north and west, the south is populated by the heart of the khanate, fueled by the rushing Hret River and foggy swamps and dense forests. K’vak and her goblin tribes were once colonized by an elven kingdom (Fendoria), however, after a series of revolts and skirmishes between the native goblins and the migrant elves, Fendoria would fall, though a strong elvish population would remain in the east of K’vak. From the khanate’s founding, the goblins have seldom explored outside the confines of their own island. They have colonized nearby isles, however, and at one point, the northern beaches of the Aterac Desert. Since then, however the K’vaki tribes have lost influence and land to colonizing humans and dwarves. The invaders would go on to reestablish Fendoria, and create kingdoms of their own on K’vak. The culture of K’vak is heavily influenced by folklore and maturity, with different tribes having their own coming-of-age rituals and vastly different takes on the spirits they share in common. Because of the numerous gold deposits within the island, K’vaki goblins wear thin chain-mail like cloths made of gold. It is important to note though, that this practice is most common in urban areas. Illrock, another export of the island, is often used in urban areas as well, as building material. Although, rural towns as well as cities in bogs often use clay. Latarnia Home of the fabled Artificer, Latarnia is a kingdom thrown into disarray by its borders with the fierce powers of Arindear and Sierda, completely landlocked by both empires. Now a state of competing feudal lords, the economy and infrastructure of the realm is in shambles, its only stability being that of its notable magical history, being the site of the Pinnacle, an ancient crystalline tower built among the highest peaks of Mount Vile. Mürad Empire The Mürad Empire (ىل-زولتانا اموراىىا, il-Sultana Amurayya, lit. “The Amurayyad Sultanate”), situated along the Northeastern coast of Enníare and among the Heyfeddian Archipelago, is a quickly develouping power among its Western contemporaries, with a heavy industry in spices, gold, and trade. With its annexation of Lancelong a short time after the Da’surian War, the Mürad Empire began expanding further into geopolitical negotiations, earning a spot within the League of Three Kingdoms and alliances with Arindear and Sierda, along with renovated infrastructure and an emerging eye for unconquered lands. Amulrayya Proper The empire’s centre of power is located among the gypsum sands of the Aterac Desert (‎زالا اتئراك, Sala Atırak), and the region from which the sultanate was born. Formed by the migration of persecuted Murudi from Concordia northwards and past the Sierdan borders, the Amurayyad Empire is centred around its riverside capitol of Khapadyya, known for its distinct culture, influenced by the K’vaki goblins who once colonized the lands, and the abundance of minerals among the glassy waters of the river’s delta. Geographically, the land is scarce in anything agricultural, with the sultanate relying near entirely on the limited harvest of cacti’s fruit, weeds, and fish for nutrition. The desert naturally provides very little in terms of bountiful crops or drinkable water, however, the abundance of salt and other natural garnishes led to a booming spice trade along the Northeastern Enníare Coast, and fittingly a booming economy for the developing Amurayyad Empire. Territories Relying near exclusively on territories for agriculture and trade, the Amurayyad Empire has expanded both southwards and out into the Heyfeddian Archipelago to secure needed resources, as well as politically securing themselves as a power across the continent. Lancelong The small, former kingdom of Lancelong (لانزىلؤنخا, Lansilunkha) is a once Magik-allied region south of the Aterac Desert, becoming occupied by the Amurayyad Empire shortly after the Da’surian War. Rich in only the soil beneath it, the land has now become the primary farmlands of the empire. However, its border with the nearby Takaria is ill-defined, and on occasion has led to skirmishes among the dwarves and humans inhabiting the area. Heyfedd The Heyfeddian Archipelago, comprised of the islands of Heyfedd, Pe’apa, Kalad, the Isle of Mara’lin, Sapayyana, and to the north, Sanata, Pulus, Oradi, and Khapadyyadid, are the backbone of the Amurayyad trade power, comprising a majority of the ports and shipyards of both the navy and the merchant class. Originally inhabited by the Dryad Fey, the Amurayyad live in a peaceful negotiation with the pre-existing societies, exchanging them advancements in infrastructure and economy for trade rights and other exports, such as natively growing spices, psychedelic drugs, and diamond wood. Sierda The newly reformed Sierda, forged from the remnants of the Sionian Empire and the nearby kingdom of Telierda, took hold after the death of King “Cid” Rodrigo Cortez in the year 399 ABB. Controlling much of the Northern Elvish Kingdoms and Central Enníare from the golden city of Uru’salm, the empire has quickly burst into becoming the economic and militaristic superpower of the entire continent. With centuries of history behind the kingdom, and a vast supply of troops, produce, and the gold from which the empire earned its title of “the Golden Kingdom,” the King – being High King of Sierda, Sayyid of the South Isles, and Grand Steward of Elesmoth, Iansorote, La Zalma, Sakmanca, Saragoza, Zalamanca, and Sierda Proper – exerts his will over the nine territories comprising the realm. Telierda Proper The sunken nation of Telierda, collapsed after tunnels formed by digger armies succumbed to their own instability, is now situated primarily on the island of New Telierda, and evacuations from the desolate swamps of the former mainland commonplace among the peasant class. Composed mostly of the rolling hills of New Telierda and the marshes and bogs of the ancient proper, the kingdom is notable for its large amounts of wizards, Sierdan history, and the formation of the League of Three Kingdoms from its now abandoned capitol of Tela. Though once dwarfed by the growing powers of Sion and Arindear as contemporaries, with the Sionian king’s death, and similarly his lack of an heir, lead to the secession of the former Sionian Empire to the Telierdan kingdom by decree of Cid Rodrigo Cortez’ will and testament – leading to the reformed empire of Sierda becoming the largest of its kind across the entire continent. Stewardships The territories of Sierda are divided under the rule of stewards – each separate division having its own, with all answering to the king, who is titled the Grand Steward. Since the absorption of Sion and her colonies to the Telierdan kingdom, each former territory developed into its own stewardship, and are detailed as such in this page. Elesmoth The first stewardship of Telierda, earned after the annexation of Elesmoth due to their underperformance in the former League of Four Kingdoms, is the site of a once great elven kingdom, and home to numerous abandoned temples and other such relics from the time. Situated among the densely forested plains of Northwestern Enníare, and bordering New Arindear, Latarnia, Iansorote, and Arindear Proper, the land itself is primed for Elven civilization and fittingly boasts a highly developed ranger corp, indicative of its heritage. Though occupied by Sierda, and with a noticeable military presence in the area, the standard of living is high, and notable for its homely shires, wooded villages, and bustling cities along the coast. Sierda Proper Once the home to the expansive Sionian Empire, this quaint territory situated between the Arindian Empire and Telierda Proper boasts a legacy of economic prosperity, colonial dominance, and an unparalleled control of the seas – only matched by its expansive history of equal Concordian and Sierdan influences in culture, art, and identity. Sierda Proper, colloquially known as its former territory name of Sion, after an intense trade war with the nearby Arindian Empire, grew to become a hub of the merchant class, and subsequently grew in both riches and power. Now seen as the centre of economy among the Enníarian nobility, near uncountable goods and deeds are traded and sold along the cascading rivers dividing the nation, on one side the wealthy upper class, the other being the quaint villages and stone huts sprouting up within the woodlands of Northern Sion. Iansorote The northernmost territory of the former Sionian Empire, Iansorote provides little in terms of significant production or likewise endeavours. Aside from Magik tribes and expansive farmlands, nearly half of the original territory was gifted to Telierda in efforts to assist in evacuating their citizens after the collapse of their land in 392 ABB. La Zalma Once known as the noble kingdom of Conquerus, La Zalma was once run by the Royal House of Balir in a strict aristocratic government. However, the nobles were known for their issues with inbreeding, falsely believing it kept their royal blood pure. By the time of the Commercial War’s beginning, only one noble remained – the king of Conquerus himself. However, with his death, and lack of an heir due to infertility, the kingdom was ceded to his military advisor, Lord Darian vin Zelnõ, a noble of Koridian heritage, and briefly canonized as King Darian Balir. Feeling he was ill-suited for rulership, and hoping for alliances with nearby powers, he ceded the lands to the kingdom of Sion. Soon after, the lands were incorporated into the Sionian Empire under the name of the former lord’s name – La Zalma. Sakmanca Named after the titular merchant, Lord Kelvin Sakman, the former territory of the Magik Nations is rich in the gold heavily mined from the mountains which form its only border with nearby Castellon. Similarly to its other Magik contemporaries, Sakmanca has very little in terms of exports – aside from its notable gold production, only the occasional farm inhabits the land, along with the ever dominant population of native Magik tribes along the steppes of the region. Saragoza Unusually situated within the confines of the Concordian Empire, the region of Saragoza was purchased and maintained by the late Aldaric Saragoza for sake of agriculture and trade not present in Sion Proper at the time. However, with his death in 391 ABB, the land was ceded to Sion by his daughter and sole heir to the lands, Adeline Saragoza. As of current, it is a valuable asset to Sierda for economic opportunities with the bordering kingdom of Concordia. Southern Isles A state of seven islands once ruled by a hereditary Sayyidship, the islands were ceded to the Sionian Empire at an unknown time, and when the empire itself submitted to Telierdan rule, the islands recognized the Sierdan crown as their Sayyid – hence, the monarch of the Sierdan Empire is similarly the Sayyid of the Southern Isles. Zalamanca Islands Named after the explorer who found them, Zalaman Mocino, and situated along the similarly named Mocino Strait, the islands of Zalamanca are one of the major exporters of indigo, and their inhabitants are known globally as many of the most skilled lace-workers in the realm. Tañaca Once the home to the mighty Castle Tañaca, from which its name was derived, Tañaca has now fallen into a state of disrepair, similarly most other former colonies of Concordia. Currently in a state of civil war, Concordian loyalists fight against the dominant independence movement which runs the country. The civilians, because of this, are commonly drafted by the ruling government, and if not, are subject to poverty, crime, and diseases – especially along the Feywild border, where darkwood goblins and cavernous pits frequently harbour inexplainable magical occurrences, devoid of reason or restraint. Vendza Lead from the dense city of Port Galon, the müdrate of Vendza is a weak government of figurehead nobles, whereas the true rulership lies in the pirate confederation controlling the kingdom’s vast underworld. While the nobles of Vendza live in relative comfort, and are allowed to keep their titles as müdaan, the criminal lords and ladies govern nearly all of Vendza’s infrastructure, law, and diplomacy. While not respected as a true state, especially among the Northern kingdoms, the capitol of Port Galon is still used as a primary destination for traders purchasing and selling Southern goods, as well as a key point in the route to other Southern powers.